


Gay Ass Control

by oofoe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Asphyxiation, Ass to Mouth, Breathplay, FaceFucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Furry, Huge balls, Interspecies, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Moral Degeneration, Musk Worship, Rape, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Spitroasting, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, armpit worship, excessive cum, hatefuck, huge cock, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Shadow and Espio are brutally fucked by Mephiles and Infinite, and end up their broken sex slaves. Involves lots of smell stuff and general degeneracy. Commissioned by anonymous.





	Gay Ass Control

When one thought of Espio the Chameleon, they probably didn’t think of somebody who was overly emotional in any way. He was calm, stoic, and always seemed to know what he was doing and what needed to be done in any given situation. A real cool customer, you know? That carefully cultivated image is one of Espio’s most useful, necessary tools, as being seen as a consummate professional is a real boost to Chaotix’s business-- people would be less willing to hire a duo of goofballs like Vector and Charmy if they didn’t have somebody like Espio with them to make them look even  _ remotely _ competent, you know?

That well-crafted image of an aloof, skilled shinobi would be shattered irreparably if anybody could see him now. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, eyes rolling back, an angry, sweaty jackal fucking him from behind, all while the chameleon pitifully moaned like a well-broken slut. It was pretty much the last thing Shadow had expected to see when he was forced into the room.

“What the… what the hell is this? Is that Espio?!”

“Indeed it is, Hedgehog,” chuckled Shadow’s captor, a being who looked somewhat similar to him, but with a noticeably more sinister tilt to his appearance, complete with blood-red and green eyes. “We captured Espio here a few days ago, sneaking around our hideout on some sort of mission. After we took care of his two little friends, I  _ was  _ going to simply eliminate him, but Infinite here…”

Infinite, as if in response to hearing his name, groaned a loud, guttural groan as he bottomed out  _ hard _ in Espio’s bruised and abused ass, a loud  _ smack _ sound echoing through the chamber on contact. He kept groaning and grunting for the next moment or two, his pitch-black, furry nuts visibly clenching and flexing as they pumped a hot, well-earned load of jackal jizz into Espio’s brutalized butthole. 

Espio, upon feeling the warmth of Infinite’s thick load flood inside him for either the seventh or eighth time that session (he’d lost count), let out an echoing moan of his own-- though it was closer to a defeated  _ whine _ \-- as his purple cock shot out its own, much smaller wave of cum, which landed in a growing puddle of the stuff beneath his crotch. He bit his lip, silently savoring the feeling of his master’s nutgunk plastering every surface of his desecrated pipe. If he was ashamed of himself, or even  _ unhappy _ with the situation, he wasn’t showing it.

“...decided to train him instead,” Infinite growled, finishing his ally’s thought for him, though with a good few minutes in between. “And I must say, Mephiles, I was absolutely right. Only a few days straight of brutal, humiliating sodomy, and he’s  _ already _ a mindbroken, cock worshiping slut. I thought ninjas were supposed to be made of sterner stuff!” Cruelly laughing at a fucking well done, Infinite slowly, almost  _ tauntingly _ pulled himself out of Espio’s back door.

Shadow tried to avert his eyes, but Mephiles gripped his head and  _ forced _ the tied up hedgehog to look. Having no choice, his gaze grew  _ wide _ in disbelief at the sheer  _ enormity _ of Infinite’s dick-- it really was fitting, given the fiend’s name. It must have been a fourth of the jackal’s entire height, and seemed to be as thick as one of his  _ legs _ . Crisscrossing along the sable shaft, slick with lubricant and his own cum, were bulging,  _ intimidating  _ veins. After what felt like an eternity of watching the seemingly endless shaft of Infinite’s cock slide out of Espio’s asshole, there was a pause, as if the jackal had hit a snag. And, in a way, he did. Bracing his hands on Espio’s ass (which was much more of a bubble butt than Shadow remembered), eliciting a wince from the chameleon, Infinite let out a grunt of exertion as he freed the last of his fuckstick.

Shadow, at that moment, realized what the ‘snag’ was-- Infinite’s cockhead was the size of a fucking fist, and had literally gotten  _ caught _ on Espio’s anus on its way out. It was large enough that its exit was audible, a lewd, sickening  _ POP _ hitting Shadow’s ears, followed by a  _ gurgling _ , and then finally a wretched sputtering sound as what looked like a gallon of cum started waterfalling out of Espio’s asshole, which had by this point been gaped wide enough that you could probably fit a baseball bat in there. Shadow no longer  _ tried _ to look away, instead finding himself mystified by the sight of Espio, who he’d once respected, quivering there on his hands and knees, shooting pitiful loads of jizz onto the floor as the mere feeling of Infinite’s cum flooding out of his rectum brough the chameleon to another orgasm.

Casually, Infinite gave Espio a hard, not-at-all playful  _ smack _ to the ass, before circling around to the chameleon’s front. Seeing his slave’s head was down, facing the floor, Infinite gripped the ruined detective’s horn and used it to pull his head to attention, bringing his nose to press against Infinite’s enormous, still rock hard cock.

“Clean it, slave,” he commanded, giving Espio’s horn a dominant  _ tug _ just to emphasize his order. “I don’t want my cock to taste like your disgusting  _ slut shithole  _ all day.”

“R… right away, Lord Infinite,” Espio muttered. He didn’t sound like he was enjoying it, but he also didn’t sound  _ defiant _ in any way… the only emotion Shadow could register in his voice was pure, utter  _ defeat _ and  _ hopelessness _ , like he realized that all he’d ever be for the rest of his life was a living sex toy for a maniacal, monster-cocked villain.

Without another word, Espio got on his knees and started dutifully lapping at Infinite’s dick, using his hands to hold it steady (needing both to even support the thing) as he went from base to head, over and over, silently shuddering as the taste of his own insides hit his tongue. Occasionally, he’d give it a kiss on the very tip, at which point driblets of his master’s seemingly endless precum would pass Espio’s lips and grace his taste buds, causing another wad of chameleon cum to reflexively spurt out of his own, far less sizable cock.

Eventually, however, Shadow roused himself from his fixation on the sight before him, quickly returning to his previous pissed off demeanor. “I swear, whatever you did to  _ him _ ,” he snarled, struggling against the restraints Mephiles had put him in, “it won’t work on  _ me _ ! I don’t care what sort of magic, or illusions, or mind control technology you use, I won’t break!”

“Hahaha, you silly, feeble-minded little slut…” Mephiles delivered a swift kick to Shadow’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him collapse to the ground. “We didn’t use  _ any _ such trickery to turn your friend here into an obedient  _ cock sleeve. _ We simply used our…  _ natural talents _ , as it were.”

Shadow coughed as he tried to catch his breath. “Natural... talents?”

“For lack of a more  _ sophisticated _ term, Shadow,” Mephiles continued, “our  _ enormous cocks. _ ”

To emphasize the explanation, the dark pseudo-hedgehog revealed his  _ own _ member to his captive.

Appearing in a flash of purple light between Mephiles’ legs was a dark grey slab of meat that stretched down to the entity’s ankles. Unlike Infinite’s more natural looking (other than the size) genitals, however, Mephiles’ bitchbreaker was as twisted and unnatural as its owner. It had the same craggy, almost crystalline texture as the rest of Mephiles’ body, and was dotted in various points along the sides with hard, cloudy-white, marble-sized bumps that seemed to belong more on some twisted dildo than an actual sex organ. Shadow couldn’t get a good look at the blue-white head of the member, unfortunately, as it was almost entirely shrouded under Mephiles’ foreskin, only revealing the very tip of the thing. However, even  _ that _ was intimidating, as it looked like it was roughly the size of a baseball.

Shadow gulped without thinking, shocked at the monstrosity before him.

“Oh, that’s good,” Mephiles said in a smarmy, condescending tone, “get some practice in, cuz you’re going to be doing a  _ lot _ of swallow over the next… well, the rest of your life, I suppose!”

“Fuck you,” Shadow shot back, spitting at Mephiles’ feet.   
Mephiles, without a word, gripped Shadow’s face by the cheeks, forcing the captive hedgehog’s mouth open. Before Shadow could react, the ancient pervert fired a wad of spit of his own into the mouth of the Ultimate Lifeform, splashing against Shadow’s tongue and sending a shiver up his spine.

“Impudent worm,” Mephiles said with pure contempt in his voice, “I’ll make you realize your true place in life…” He pushed Shadow onto his back, before taking one of his ankles in each hand. “ _ Beneath me _ !”

With a single motion, Mephiles brought Shadow’s feet to beside his head, fully revealing his unprotected crotch to the open air. Shadow was  _ humiliated _ , and almost shot another insult at Mephiles before his tormentor delivered a powerful  _ slap _ to his face, before quickly regripping his ankle. “You sonuva…”

“Hahaha, Shadow, you  _ know _ I’m not the son of anyone or any _ thing _ . I’m a bit like you, in that way, both made whole cloth from nothing. Neither of us have ever known family, let alone parents... “ He leaned in, until he was speaking directly into Shadow’s ear with a hushed, sultry whisper, “ _...so I suppose I’ll become your new Daddy. _ ”

Before the meaning of this threat could be fully understood, Shadow looked down to see just what he was dealing with. And it was  _ harrowing _ , to say the least. Mephiles’ cock looked a  _ lot _ bigger when it was resting on Shadow’s stomach, completely dwarfing his own member. Shadow didn’t think he was the biggest guy in the world, of course not, but he had a pretty sizable dick. But compared to Mephiles, it was  _ laughable _ , like a child comparing himself to a horse.

And now that it was so close… Shadow winced at the overwhelming  _ musk _ radiating off of Mephiles’ unwashed, unholy demon cock, permeating the air and worming its way down Shadow’s throat and up his nostrils. It was otherworldly in both its flavor and its  _ power _ . He felt like he was suffocating as the acrid, pheremonal scent overpowered every sense that could pick it up.

“Ah, you’ll have to forgive me,” Mephiles said, “I haven’t broken a miserable cumdump like you in a couple hundred years, at least. So I haven’t really been cleaning this as much as I should.” His faux apology was betrayed by the air of arrogant dominance in his tone of voice. As if he was controlling it with his mind, Mephiles’ thick foreskin peeled itself back, revealing to Shadow the entirety of the whitish glans that would soon be ruining his pipework. It superficially resembled a ‘standard’ human-ish cock head, with a few suitably ‘Mephiles’ twists. Namely, a thick ridge of flesh around the outside, glowing and pulsing with dark energy, looking like the crest of a triceratops more than it did part of a penis.

“Which reminds me,” Infinite added. He lifted his arms, thick tufts of pallid underarm hair revealing themselves. The wiry white hair was as unkempt as it was soaked in musky, pungent sweat, accumulated over multiple days of the Jackal fucking Espio into submission without so much as a bathroom break, let alone a proper shower. “Slave, clean my armpits. Now.”

Espio, who was busy burying his face in the area of ballsack between Infinite’s massive, cum-swollen nuts, tongue trying its best to clean up every last inch of the enormous sack, heard his master’s beckoning and shot to attention. Without so much as an attosecond of hesitation, the once-proud chameleon repositioned himself so that his head was level with Infinite’s axillary jungle.

Shadow couldn’t see it, but he could  _ hear _ it. Espio was  _ loudly _ ,  _ worshipfully making out _ with Infinite’s hairy, filthy pit, moaning like a whore in heat as the taste of week-old underarm sweat on his tongue brought him to another orgasm. This time, the cum from his mindbroken cock landed square on Infinite’s thigh, much to Espio’s misfortune.

Infinite’s eyes drew narrow, and he gripped a claw around Espio’s tail, giving it a sharp tug to bring the chameleon out of his armpit. “How  _ dare _ you defile me with your inferior seed, you miserable lizard!” Taking the shinobi’s head in hand, he rubbed Espio’s face in the three droplets of jizz that’d landed in Infinite’s coal-colored fur, like you’d rub a dog’s face in an accident. “What, do you not  _ appreciate _ all I do for you, cur?! Do you not  _ relish _ your new life as a living  _ cumrag _ and  _ gym towel _ , you insufferable, ungrateful like  _ failure?! _ ”

Espio could barely get any words out before he instinctively started sucking the cum driblets out of Infinite’s fur. In the back of his mind, some small part of him that retained his old self was absolutely  _ ashamed _ of what he’d been reduced to, genuinely wishing that he’d just been killed instead. In the front of his mind, however, he was ashamed of having disgraced his master in such a way, and disappointed that his cum didn’t even  _ compare _ in taste to Infinite’s.

“You’d better leave that fur fucking  _ spotless _ , or else I won’t let you eat my ass tonight, do I make myself clear, you  _ worthless hole _ ?”

E spio moaned in the affirmative as Infinite’s insults drove him to cum again. This time, thankfully, it was onto the floor.

Shadow was truly shaken by the sight of it. To think that they’d broken Espio so thoroughly… was that… was that going to happen to him?

He was so distracted by the sight of Espio’s humiliation that he didn’t realize, and thus, didn’t prepare himself for the fact that Mephiles’ demonic dick was exactly two seconds from barreling past his asshole’s inadequate defenses.

And those two seconds sure did go by  _ fast _ .

Thankfully, Mephiles appeared to have put some kind of lube on his weapon of ass destruction before launching it directly into the heart of Shadow’s trenches, but that only alleviated the strain by the smallest amount. A sharp feeling, not quite pain but  _ definitely _ not something Shadow enjoyed, shot through his nervous system as the stupidly wide head of Mephiles’ schlong speared Shadow’s asshole, forcing itself past his muscular ring no matter how much it tried to stop or even slow the invasive pillar of piping hot bowel-ruining meat, stretching the poor sphincter  _ inches _ wider than it was designed to stretch and permanently reshaping the very landscape of Shadow’s intestinal tract to better accommodate cocks the size of street lamps.

Shadow’s cry out overstimulated agony as he felt inch after inch of Mephiles’ diamond-hard, bumpy,  _ veiny _ gutplunger advance into his lower body through a hole he’d only ever felt things  _ exit _ through before. Eventually, Mephiles decided to shut shadow up by sticking his fingers into the hollering hedgehog’s wide open mouth, causing Shadow to gag in reflex at the intrusion. Two of Mephiles’ spindly, gunmetal grey fingers slid past Shadow’s tongue and into the entrance of his throat, their owner wiggling them around as if to taunt the poor spiny slut.

This level of humiliation wasn’t enough for Mephiles, however. Still sliding his cock (now about a third of the way into Shadow) forwards, he began pumping his hand in and out of Shadow’s mouth, fucking the spit drenched cavern of his throat with his fingers the way a woman would pleasure herself with her own hand. Each time he plunged his fingers down Shadow’s throat the hedgehog gagged, and as the tempo and force of Mephiles’ fingering picked up, so too did the volume and wetness of Shadow’s retching. Eventually, it sounded like Shadow was getting violently facefucked, a sound which was  _ music _ to Mephiles’ ears.

He’d reached a problem at the other end, unfortunately. While his new plaything’s oral entrance had been unusually welcoming, the back door seemed to have reached capacity. He still had five inches of cock left, but he’d hit the bend in Shadow’s large intestine. He was having trouble stretching it out with his dick, like he normally would when a bitch’s body was too confining to properly act as a cocksleeve, as well. It seems those scientists who made Shadow put him together pretty sturdy after all.

Fantastic. That meant that Mephiles would get to enjoy him for a much  _ longer _ time than his usual toys, which had a disappointing tendency to break after only a few months of consistent use.

Still fingerfucking Shadow’s esophagus, Mephiles began to hump, quickly. He drew his cock out almost the entire way before slamming back in far harder than the hedgehog beneath him expected, this time getting an extra half inch in and eliciting a loud cry of  _ some _ emotion, be it pain or pleasure or fear, from Shadow, though it was muffled by the finger on his voice box. Mephiles chuckled to himself as he continued to repeat the process over and over again, slamming his cock in harder every time, to the point where it felt like the room was shaking. He could  _ feel  _ those durable bowels stretching to accommodate more and more of his length with each thrust. Soon, a bulge in the shape of his demonic cock crest was emerging from Shadow’s stomach, showing just how far he’d stretched his little slut, and showing  _ Shadow  _ just how much he was getting  _ dominated  _ by Mephiles.

“Some Ultimate Lifeform,” Mephiles said, voice derisive, “more like an Ultimate Cock Whore! Look how  _ easily _ your perfect slut body stretches to fit my size! A massive thing like this would  _ kill _ most others in a single stroke, but you’ve managed to take it all, the entire thing! You were  _ made _ for this, it’s your meaning in life worship and serve my enormous, filthy  _ cock _ !”

Shadow didn’t want to believe him, but it… it seemed more and more true with every thrust. Mephiles had picked him up now, and was bouncing Shadow up and down on his cock so easily it was almost  _ comedic _ . Shadow’s limbs, previously hanging limp at his sides, seemed to take on a mind of their own as they, through no conscious thought of his own, wrapped themselves around Mephiles, as if they didn’t want him to stop fucking the body they were attached to.

In his head, Shadow was having something of a crisis.  _ ‘I… What am I doing?! I can’t let him break me, especially not so  _ **_quickly_ ** _! I’m Shadow, the Ultimate Cock Who-- Lifeform! I… I’m the strongest being to ever live, not some mindless slut who worships cock! Not even huge, powerful, stinking, v… veiny…’ _ Without him realizing it, Shadow’s cock had grown to full erection. ‘ _ God I can  _ **_feel_ ** _ his veins inside me… his cock is so fucking huge it… _ ’ He tried to come to his sense… and failed. ‘ _ I’ll let him f-finish,  _ **_then_ ** _ I’ll escape.’ _

Shadow was shocked back to life as Mephiles adjusted his position once more. Now Mephiles, still standing, was holding Shadow horizontally, using him like an actual, literal fleshlight on his monster cock. Shadow’s arms and legs once more fell limp at the hedgehog’s side as he gave in to the pleasure of a dick half his size turning him inside out.

With Mephiles pumping him up and down on his dick like this, Shadow could really  _ appreciate _ the villain’s softball-sized nuts loudly slapping into his ass with every thrust. How much  _ cum _ must be in those things, he wondered?

Mephiles, meanwhile, was grunting like a furious animal. And in a way, he was. The hedgehog who’d so vexed him in the past was finally at his disposal, and he was going to  _ hatefuck the everloving shit out of him.  _ If Shadow could walk again in the next  _ year _ , Mephiles would consider it a failure on his part. He fired another wad of spit into Shadow’s open mouth, and felt pride in himself when his victim mindlessly swallowed it, then opened back up for more. Progress.

“You really know how to break them in,” Infinite chuckled, taking stock of the scene while Espio began working on his other armpit. “Once you’re done with him, I want a turn. I owe him quite a bit of suffering for the humiliation I face at his hand.”

“All in due time, Infinite,” Mephiles replied, “all in due time.”

Infinite turned his attention back to his own housebroken cum receptacle, who was  _ sucking _ on a clump of armpit hair like a newborn sucks its mom’s nipple. The salty, putrid taste of Infinite’s filthy underarm was driving Espio mad with lust, exactly as Infinite had trained him to. Once he’d finished suckling on the sweat-drenched hair, the chameleon stuck out his tongue and started pressing the tip of it into the flesh of Infinite’s pit, dancing it through the forest of fur with the passion of a newlywed. As far as Espio was concerned, that was accurate-- at present, there was nothing in the world, nothing at all, that he was more devoted to, more  _ genuinely in love _ with, than worshiping every sweaty, unwashed inch of Infinite’s body.

Meanwhile, Shadow had started being  _ loud _ and  _ disruptive _ again, his throat letting out mindless, involuntary vocalizations of sexual pleasure, like livestock being bred. At the same time, his cock had begun to twitch, showing his owner that he was close to climaxing. “Infinite,” Mephiles called to his cohort, “How about you come and fuck his  _ throat _ first? Just so we don’t have to listen to him  _ wailing _ anymore.”

Infinite nodded. “I do like the sound of that.” Getting up, while leaving Espio disappointed and looking like a lost puppy, Infinite’s enormous rod swung menacingly before him as he calmly approached Shadow.

Shadow only had  _ seconds _ to register the sight of Infinite’s crotch in front of his face before the jackal, grabbing handfuls of Shadow’s head spines for leverage, plunged six of his eleven inches down the hedgehog’s throat in a single thrust, nearly causing the black-and-red edgelord to puke, if not for the massive obstruction keeping anything, even  _ air _ , from escaping through his mouth.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Infinite moaned, beginning to pump into Shadow just as fast and just as hard as Mephiles was on the other end, “this is one tight throat.” He glanced up at Mephiles. “And it’s so  _ warm _ too.”

Mephiles merely nodded, no longer speaking as he began to focus all of his attention on ruining Shadow as mercilessly and as thoroughly as possible.

Shadow couldn’t breathe, and his mind was going blank. There was a haze in his head, created out of a combination of factors-- the feeling of his intestines being ruined beyond repair and his asshole being stretched wider than a rain gutter, that was part of it. The other part was at the opposite end of his digestive system, as the taste of Infinite’s musky godcock (A combination of salty, generally penis-y flavors with what Shadow could  _ only _ assume was the aftertaste of Espio’s asshole, indicating the chameleon hadn’t done a stellar job of cleanup) violated his mouth all the way from his taste buds to down the length of his gullet. All the while, any attempts he made at forming a complete thought were violently interrupted by Infinite’s huge cum tanks, which felt like they must have been a couple pounds each with how hard they were hitting him, battered his face over and over again like they were hammering the world’s most stubborn nail into place, definitely leaving him with a black eye or two. Not to mention the fact that, for the split seconds when Infinite’s nutsack was pressing into his face, Shadow got a  _ powerful _ noseful of that musk Espio had been worshipping. It smelled so fucking strong, it was like it was raping his olfactors.

It was a horrible, horrible experience, and it resulted in the hardest orgasm Shadow had ever had in his entire life.

Cum shot from the tip of his convulsing dick like a geyser, arcing through the air as its off-white stream was pulled back down by gravity before splashing pitifully against Shadow’s chest, blending in well with the white tuft of hair he had there. If he could make a sound, or even  _ breathe _ , he’d be letting out a roar of climactic ecstasy.

He kept spurting leftover wads of jizz for the next several minutes, while Infinite and Mephiles didn’t miss a beat, impaling him at both ends like a pig on a spit. Shadow felt like they were going to meet in the middle, they were fucking him so hard.

Espio, meanwhile, had begun to hurriedly jerk himself off, using his free hand to finger his asshole (which he could barely feel, thanks to being used to Infinite’s monster) as he watched the once mighty, once  _ feared _ Shadow the Hedgehog be reduced to a vile, cock-cradling cumdump.   
Infinite, without turning to look at him, spat a domineering command Espio’s way. “Who said you could slack off, slave? Get over here.”   
Espio did as he was told.

“My ass is feeling awfully  _ sweaty _ from all this exertion,” his master continued. “But your saliva’s too  _ pedestrian _ to deserve the honor of cleaning it. Open wide.”

Like the well trained pet he was, Espio opened his mouth, tongue out, and went “ _ Ahhhhn. _ ”

Infinite let a thick, heavy string of Saliva pool in his mouth, before pushing it out past his lips. It started to slowly,  _ slowly _ drip from his mouth to Espio’s taking a good couple of seconds before it finally made contact with the chameleon’s eagerly waiting tongue. When it did, the ninja’s eyes lit up. It took all the self control he had not to just swallow it right then and there, he loved the taste of his master’s drool so  _ much _ . His still-gasping asshole clenched as a powerful wave of pleasure spread from Espio’s mouth to the rest of his body.   
“Now start cleaning.”

Espio got on his knees behind Infinite immediately, taking a handful of the jackal’s muscular, pillowy ass in each hand before gingerly,  _ reverently _ spreading them. The sight of his beloved master’s tight, winking back door was to Espio what a vision of God would be to a priest, nothing short of breathtaking. Espio didn’t dare hold his breath, however, as he enjoyed the heavy musk hidden in Infinite’s muggy crack more than anything else. This was where the beautiful stink of his master’s body was strongest, and his eyes rolled back ever so slightly as he took a deep whiff of the stuff, filling his lungs with as much canine odor as possible before diving in.

He alternated between straight-up plunging his tongue into Infinite’s asshole, licking and massaging the rim of it and down his master’s taint, and giving soft, loving kisses to the entire general area. Occasionally, he’d stop and suck the sweat and musk off his fur, before going right back in to fulfill his duty as a living bidet.

Shadow felt a sudden uptick in Infinite’s ferocity when Espio started rimming the villainous jackal, as what had before been merely a ‘brutal throatfucking’ became ‘turning Shadow’s foodpipe into the oral equivalent of the Kola Superdeep Borehole’. His eyes lost their light as his digestive tract was fucked like it was the end of the world at both ends.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, nothing changed. Infinite kept fucking Shadow’s throat, Mephiles his ass. Shadow let it happen, any vestige of resistance-- or even sapience-- completely obliterated by the sheer brutality of his captors’ abuse. Espio, meanwhile, was eating Infinite’s ass in a way best described as ‘like how anteaters look for food, but it’s a gay rimjob’. The room had grown quiet except for the feral grunting given off by the two dominant parties, the slutty, needy  _ slurping _ of Espio at Infinite’s rear, and the noise coming from Shadow’s two ends, which sounded like somebody was churning butter with an industrial pile driver.

However, no scene of debauchery stays that perfect forever. Infinite was the first to cum-- out of himself and Mephiles, that is. Espio and Shadow had been having near constant, ruinous orgasms the entire time. The jackal’s balls tensed and his anal ring tightened around Espio’s tongue, and with a mighty, satisfied roar, he bottomed out once more in Shadow’s throat, covering the upper half of the hedgie’s face with his inhumanly large nuts as he unloaded directly into the stomach his cock had been peeking into for the past quarter-hour.

Shadow was roused back to consciousness by the feeling of his stomach ballooning to maximum capacity in order to accommodate the sheer  _ volume  _ of hot, viscid ballsnot that was being shot into it by that meaty fire hose Infinite called his cock. If not for the sound of Mephiles still loudly, wetly slamfucking Shadow’s ass, one would be able to  _ hear _ the stuff swashing into his belly.

Eventually, Infinite started to withdraw, but decided the process would be as drawn-out and  _ torturous _ for Shadow as he could make it. So he took his sweet time, as if trying to rub it in how  _ thoroughly _ he and Mephiles had made Shadow their  _ bitch _ . When the head of his cock finally slid past Shadow’s lips with a familiar wet  _ pop _ sound, Infinite gave his shaft one last stroke, and he fired a small shot of cum (For him, anyway. It was still the size of a regular man’s entire load.) directly into Shadow’s bloodshot, tearing up eyes.

He quickly turned around, fast enough to catch Espio off guard and slap him in the face with his deflating hard on, which was still strong enough to knock the poor reptile onto his ass.   
“Get up, slave,” Infinite sneered, “I’m famished, and I’ll need your face to sit on while I eat.”

Espio, ecstatic, nodded. “Right away, Lord Infinite. A slut like me only exists to serve you, even if it’s just as furniture.” He wiped some cum from Infinite’s cock off of his cheek, before placing it on his outstretched tongue, along with the stray ass and armpit hairs that’d accumulated there from his cleaning of his master’s body.   
The two made their exit, leaving Mephiles, still fucking his new pet with the combined ferocity of a hundred stallions in heat, alone with Shadow.

“How does it feel, Hedgehog?! How does my  _ godcock  _ feel in that little body of yours, you dumb slut?! Do you like the way it’s hollowing you out to make room for itself,  _ rearranging your insides _ to better fit all the fucking  _ cum _ I’m going to pump up this naughty little shitpipe of yours?!”

Shadow didn’t reply.   
“Answer me!”

Shadow weakly raised his head, as if about to say something… and merely started to choke and vomit up some of the semen that he’d had his stomach pumped with by Infinite a few moments prior.

Mephiles took this as an insult. “You miserable worm! A cumdump like you should never  _ dare _ to let any of his  _ Masters’ _ jizz leave that unworthy body of yours!” He paused. “...allow me to  _ help _ you keep it inside.”

Mephiles placed a powerful, calloused hand on Shadow’s throat, squeezing it hard while he placed the other over his broken bitch’s mouth. “If you don’t appreciate your  _ food _ , you can’t appreciate  _ air _ either! I’ll let you breathe again once I see you pass out, bitch!”

Shadow was met with a fairly precarious situation. Any attempts to puke up the massive quantities of thick, rancid-smelling reproductive fluid in his body was doomed to fail, as Mephiles had blocked its only exit. At the same time, he was choking Shadow out, and as such the hedgehog’s abused body responded with its natural reflex, to gasp for air. Thus, the spum found itself trapped in Shadow’s mouth at the same time he was trying desperately to inhale, causing it to be sucked right back down into his lungs. Now, the stench of Infinite’s syrupy seed was permeating every sensory organ he had, and all the while he was being asphyxiated by the same man whose enormous, otherworldly demon prick was visibly bulging through Shadow’s skin.

So, eyes bloodshot and slowly turning visibly bruised, throat filled with jizz, and ass filled with a dick bigger than any he’d ever seen, Shadow the Hedgehog ruminated on his situation, struggling to think clearly through the lack of oxygen reaching his brain. Soon, he felt one of the hard, veiny bumps of Mephiles’ monster grind against his prostate, milking another defeated orgasm from his now-limp, cum-dripping cock.

Shadow smiled beneath Mephiles’ hand, and started pumping his hips in rhythm with his master’s until he lost consciousness.


End file.
